If she was a rich girl
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 15 year old Alex Russo sit on the bed in her room, looking through a spellbook to try and find a spell that can make her dream come true.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Mary of the Bed.**

* * *

**If she was a rich girl**

**15 year old Alex Russo wanna be rich and sexy. That's her dream.**

She sit on the bed in her room, looking through a spellbook to try and find a spell that can make her dream come true.

"Fuck." says Alex when she finds no spell that can do what she want.

Alex walk to Justin's room and knock on the door.

"Who is it...?" says Justin's voice from inside the room.

"It 's me...Alex." says Alex.

"Oh, what do you want?" says Justin.

"Little bit of help." says Alex.

"Come in then." says Justin.

Alex enter Justin's room.

"Tell me what you need help with." says Justin.

"I need a spell that can turn me into a rich sexy woman." says Alex.

"Such magic is forbidden according to wizard law 25, paragraph 4008 F." says Justin.

"Really?" says Alex.

"Yes, now go." says Justin.

Alex leave the room.

The next day.

"Oh, yeah!" says a happy Alex when she find a spell in The Forbidden Book Of Spells.

It seems to be a spell that can give Alex what she wants.

"Travernis et poluvia, crapernum ytenentus de la fragmentia ag rikerda zu erotico, instandem." says Alex as she swing her wand over her head.

Red magic light blaze as time and space spin, changing history.

When the timeline slow back down, Alex is a 23 year old rich pornstar.

She still have her magic, but she is now blonde, have D-cup boobs and is 7 inches taller and she is a rich famous pornstar that almost all straight men in the united states wanna fuck.

"Yes!" says a very happy Alex.

Her home is a fancy white mansion in the south of California.

Alex wanna share her new awesome life with her BFF Harper.

Alex grab her golden iPhone to call Harper, but Harper doesn't answer. Instead the call goes to a recording of a voice telling Alex that Harper is dead.

"Oh, no..." says Alex, turning sad, as she realize that by changing history, she lost her best friend.

Alex drink some vodka.

"I can't have all this without Harper." says Alex.

She check The Forbidden Book Of Spells, but unfortunately there's no reverse-spell.

"No. What am I gonna do?" says Alex.

"This is the life you wanted. There's no way back now. You're Alex Russo, international famous super-pornstar, many men's wet dream, the most fuckable bitch in the entire country." says a tall black male wizard as he appear in a flash of red magic.

"I did not ask to lose my only real friend." says Alex.

"Sure, but that is the sacrifice you must make for your fame and wealth and sexuality." says the black wizard.

"Who are you?" says Alex.

"My name's Yahweh, but these days most people simply refer to me as God." says the black wizard.

"Ha, you're not God." says Alex.

"Yes, I am. I don't look like you might think, but I am God. You're very much like old Cain was, he didn' truly believe in me either, at least not until I banished him to a life away from where he was born." says the black wizard.

"Cain...? Like the dude in the Bible?" says Alex.

"Indeed, him. He killed his own brother after I rejected what he gave me, but accepted the brother's gift. As punishment I banished Cain and placed upon him a mark that would show all who met him that he is a bad man, a traitor." says the black wizard.

"Are you really God, man?" says Alex.

"Yes." says the black wizard as he in a flash of white magic transform into the typical form that almost everyone imagine God to look like, an old man with pale skin, long white hair and long white beard, wearing a white robe.

Alex now believe that the man in front of her is God.

Sure, she's not really a religious woman, but she is smart enough to not be sassy against God.

"God..." says Alex as she goes down on her knees in respect.

"Please stand up, woman." says God.

"Let me have my old life back." says Alex.

"I can't, Miss Russo. You've made your choice, enjoy." says God.

"Money and sex and fame is awesome, but without my best friend it's not worth anything." says Alex.

"As I said, you cannot return to the past. This is your life now." says God.

God disappear.

"Wait...! God, come back..." says Alex.

The next day.

Alex eat sushi and drink wine.

She wear a red leather bra, pink panties, brown leather chaps and black combat boots.

Her hair is in a casual ponytail.

"Nice." says Alex, who enjoy the taste of the food and wine.

She's getting horny.

"Hi, Alex." says a man as he enter the room.

The man is named Xander Blackfire and is Alex' boyfriend in the new reality.

"Hi." says Alex, who know who he is because of the change to history.

"Wanna fuck?" says Xander.

"Yeah, very much so." says Alex.

"Alright, baby Alex." says Xander as he unzip his jeans to reveal his big stiff dick.

Alex roll up her skirt and bend forward over a table.

She wear no panties.

Xander slide his dick into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmm, soooo sexy!" moans a very horny Alex.

"Indeed, my sexy bitch!" moans Xander, just as horny as Alex is.

"Yeah! Me is a slutty erotic bitch!" moans Alex.

"Babe, you're damn fuckable!" moans Xander.

"Seems like this is going into my next movie!" moans Alex when she notice that her camera-team film when she and Xander have sex.

"Okay!" moans Xander.

"Yay! Fuck me!" moans Alex.

"Holy shit, yeah!" moans Xander, fucking harder.

The sex feels so good and erotic that Alex totally forget that she has lost Harper as her friend.

"Is it okay that we film this?" says Dave Brooke, the camera-guy.

"Sure, dude! We can make a very...mmmm...fuck...nice porno of this!" moans Alex.

"Yeah, fuck!" moans Xander.

"Oh...sexy!" moans Alex.

"Damn!" moans Xander in a deep manly voice.

"Awww! Bang me, man!" moans Alex in her best slut-tone.

"Forever, if I could, Alex!" moans Xander.

"Xander, you have the best dick on Earth!" moans Alex.

"Thanks! And you have the best pussy!" moans Xander.

"Even better than your sister?" moans Alex.

"Much better!" moans Xander.

"Yay! Thanks, man!" moans Alex.

"Babe, you're damn fuckable!" moans Xander.

"I'm glad you love me and my little pussy!" moans a happy Alex.

"You're my own porno-babe so of course I love you!" moans Xander, being happy too.

Xander fuck harder and Alex love it.

"Mmmm, sexy! Very sexy!" moans a happy Alex.

Alex and Zander are both very horny.

"Indeed, my sexy bitch!" moans Xander in a deep manly tone.

"Yay! Awesome!" moans Alex in her best slut-voice.

"Yeah!" moans Xander.

"Mmmm, cozy and fun!" moans Alex.

"I agree!" moans Xander.

"Yay!" moans Alex.

"Holy fuck!" moans Xander.

"I love you!" moans Alex.

"And I love you, baby!" moans Xander.

"Sexy!" moans Alex, who love being called baby.

"Indeed, yes!" moans Xander, all horny.

45 minutes later.

"Cum in me...please!" moans Alex.

"No need to ask, baby!" moans Xander.

Xander fuck faster.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Xander as he cum in Alex' wonderful pussy.

"OMG, soooo sexy!" moans a very happy Alex as she get a big sweet orgasm.

The next day.

Alex eat pizza and drink beer.

"Yum, yum." says Alex, who still keep some childish personality from the old timeline.

Most of her personality is that of an adult though and she only has a small part of her childish mind left.

"I should honor my lost friend." says Alex as she remember Harper again.

2 hours later, Alex, who retain her art skills, paint a big life-size fancy portrait of Harper in a noble 1800s gown.

Using her magic, Alex add a gold frame to the portrait.

She hang it above the TV in the living room.

"Harper, I'll never forget you." says Alex.

Because history's been changed, Alex is supposed to forget Harper, but using magic Alex keep all her memories of Harper.

"Temporiah et chronometrum de la Harper." says Alex, casting a spell to find out how Harper died.

"Hi, Alex." says Harper's soul as it appear in a bright white light.

Just like Alex is older and different in the new timeline, so is Harper.

Harper is of course 23 just like Alex.

Harper is also a lot less childish and less chubby than in the old timeline.

Harper has black hair and boobs that are only slightly smaller than those of Alex and Harper wear a tight slutty tank top and baggy jeans.

"Uh...how did you die?" says Alex.

"I was...I was...raped by a Nazi guy and then he killed me..." says Harper's soul as she begin to cry.

"Harps, I miss you so much." says Alex.

"And I miss you, Alex." says Harper's soul.

Harper briefly comes back to life so she and Alex can hug each other for a few seconds.

Harper then becomes a spirit again.

"Forgive me, Harps. I changed history and because of that I lost you." says Alex.

"Not your fault. You didn't know that what you did would be bad for me." says Harper. "We're still best friends."

"Thanks." says Alex. "I'll remember you forever."

"Awww! Thanks, Alex. Bye." says Harper as her soul is pulled back into the afterlife.

2 days later, Alex visit Harper's grave.

It's in Florida, since Harper in this timeline moved there after high school.

"Harps, you were so sweet. You didn't deserve to die. I miss you very much." says Alex.

Engraved on Harper's gravestone is a symbol that only Alex and Harper's parents would know the meaning of.

It is Harper's personal symbol that she created when she was 12 and used to put on items that were important to her.

Alex smile at how this is still the same after the changes to history.

"This is for you." says Alex as she place a pink flower on Harper's grave.

Some tears fall down Alex' face.

Alex really do miss Harper a lot.

She would share her wealth with Harper if Harper was still alive.

"Traverdico de la predicentus et restaricum, caliente." says Alex, using magic to go home to her fancy white mansion in the south of California.

"Welcome home, babe. So, where did you go?" says Xander.

"Florida...to visit Harper's grave." says Alex.

"I understand. Let's eat. I bought sushi." says Xander.

"Nice. Sushi is wonderful." says Alex.

4 days later.

Alex and a man named Robert Truado edit what will become Alex' next porno-movie.

"No music's needed. This will be more of a casual porno. Something that people can masturbate slowly to." says Alex.

"Your fans still expect a certain level of quality. After all, Miss Russo, you are a five-times winner of AVN's Best Lady Star of the Year trophy so you can't go too casual." says Robert.

"Good point. I don't want any music though. It's more sexy if my cute fuck-moans can be heard more instead." says Alex.

"Alright. We'll enhance your voice in the movie a bit." says Robert.

"Okay, nice." says Alex.

"Yeah, Miss Russo." says Robert.

"Relax, you're my friend. Call me Alex." says Alex.

"Alex...okay." says Robert.

"I'm surprised that you're still not comfortable being on first name basis with me after working as my editing dude for over six years." says Alex.

"Well...I grew up in a home where being formal was the standard." says Robert.

"Oh, I did not." says Alex.

"This scene, do you wish to keep it all or should we cut it down to only the so-called 'good shit'...?" says Robert.

"Sort of both. Keep all of it, aside from the parts where I get fucked in my ass." says Alex.

"Alright." says Robert.

"We need to come up with a title for this movie." says Alex.

"Like always, I leave that to you." says Robert.

"Erotic. I'll try to think of something nice." says Alex.

"Okay, Alex." says Robert.

The next day.

"Let me give you a BJ." says Alex as she goes down on her knees and unzip Xander's jeans.

"Okay, baby." says Xander.

Alex starts to give Xander a slow blowjob.

"Holy shit, you're skilled at sucking dick!" moans Xander.

It makes Alex happy to hear that.

"My cute porno-queen, you sure are very sexy!" moans Xander in a deep manly voice.

"Thanks." says Alex with a childish smile.

"Fuck...!" moans Xander.

Alex continue to suck Xander off, while she also starts to gently rub his thick big balls too.

"Yeah, play with my balls, Alex! They're full of cum!" moans Xander, all horny.

Alex love that her boyfriend is so horny and manly and awesome.

"Damn! You're fucking sexy!" moan Xander.

"It's so sweet that you love sexy little me." says Alex in a slutty tone.

"Babe, I do love you!" moans Xander.

Alex suck harder.

"Don't stop!" moans Xander.

"I don't plan to, man." says Alex.

"Okay!" moans Xander.

4 minutes later.

"Ahhhhh, yes!" moans Xander as he cum over Alex' sexy smile.

"Yay! Paint my cute face, Xander." says a happy Alex.

2 weeks later.

Alex enter a church for the first time since she was little.

There are no other people in the church.

"God, please allow me to get Harper back." says Alex as she goes down on her knees and pray.

"I will not, Miss Russo." says God as he appear.

"Please!" says Alex.

"You should've read the magic rules before you changed history." says God.

"To read isn't my thing." says Alex.

"Maybe so, but you should not use a spell without knowing exactly what it does." says God.

"Justin's the one who study. By the way, where's he in this reality?" says Alex.

"Dead." says God. "He got sick, you could've saved him, but you didn't wanna skip making a porno-movie and go to cure him."

"Was I that egocentric?" says Alex.

"Not egocentric, just too horny." says God.

God disappear.

"Please..." says Alex as she begin to cry.

The next day.

Alex is being fucked by a man named Thomas for a scene that will be in Alex' new porno.

Thomas fuck Alex in the pussy.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Alex.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans Thomas.

"Yeah! Fuck my little pussy!" moans Alex.

"Okay!" moans Thomas, fucking faster.

"Bang me as if I was a whore!" moans Alex, all horny.

Xander sit on the side, jerking off to his sexy girlfriend being fucked by Thomas.

"Mmmm, does my pussy make you horny?" moans Alex.

"Yes!" moans Thomas.

"Thanks!" moans Alex.

20 minutes later.

"Ahhhh!" moans Thomas as he pull out his dick from Alex' pussy and cum over her feet.

"Mmm, nice!" moans Alex as she get an orgasm.

The next day.

"Xander, please penetrate my shithole with your sexy macho dick!" moans a very horny Alex as she pull down her slutty pink sweatpants and bend forward over a table.

"No need to ask twice, my porno-baby!" moans Xander as he pull down his jeans and boxers and slide his dick into Alex' ass and starts to fuck her.

"Yay!" moans a happy Alex.

Alex is a kinky slut so she like being fucked in her ass.

"It's good that you're oversexual 'cause I'm that way too!" moans Xander.

"Sexy! We're both soooo horny!" moans Alex.

"Yeah!" moans Xander.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex.

"Holy fuck!" moans Xander.

"Yay!" moans Alex, all cutie cute.

"Shit, yes!" moans Xander, all horny and manly.

"Bang me!" moans Alex.

Xander fuck harder.

"Your shithole is warm and sexy!" moans Xander.

"Thanks! Fuck my tight ass!" moans Alex.

"I love you, Alex!" moans Xander.

"I love you, Xander!" moans Alex.

Xander fuck faster.

22 minutes later.

"Cum in my ass!" moans Alex.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Xander as he cum deep in Alex' ass.

"Yay! Your cum feels sooooo good in my shithole!" moans a very happy Alex as she get an orgasm.

"Fuck, baby!" moans Xander.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex.

The next day.

Alex drink wine while she read The Forbidden Book Of Spells.

"I hope there's a spell that can bring Harper back." says Alex.

Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be one.

"Crap." says Alex in slight anger.

"Are you okay?" says Xander.

"Sure." says Alex.

"Okay. I'm late for a meeting. See ya later." says Xander as he grab his steel briefcase and walk out to his car.

"Don't hide the truth from your boyfriend." says God as he appear.

"Please, let me get Harper back..." says Alex.

"No. This is the life you wanted so accept it." says God.

"I love being sexy and rich, but I wanna be able to share the fun with my best friend." says Alex.

"Xander is your best friend. You told him that a year ago in this timeline." says God.

"He's awesome, I love him. I also want Harper as my friend though." says Alex.

"You can't. Her death is the payment you made to get this life you have now." says God.

"Couldn't I switch to a different payment and get Harper all alive instead...?" says Alex.

"What else could you sacrifice that is worth as much as Harper's life?" says God.

"Take my little brother Max, he's a loser anyways." says Alex.

"If you consider him a loser, his life's value is not equal to Harper's in any form." says God. "Your sacrifice needs to be something that you do not wish to give up easy. Whatever is is, it needs to be of high importance."

"Wait...I know. I sacrifice my mom. She means a lot to me. Her life should be worth as much as Harper's is." says Alex.

"Actually that will work. Your mother is old and she's had a good life. Okay, your mother in exchange for your friend Harper." says God and then disappear.

Harper appear in a flash of pink magic.

"Alex, thanks for giving me my life back." says Harper.

"No problem." says Alex with a cute smile.

Alex and Harper hug each other.

"Yay." says Harper.

"I had to let my mom die, but it was worth it to have you as my friend again." says Alex.

"Sad that you had to give up your mom to have me." says Harper.

"Sort of, yeah. I still think it was very much worth it." says Alex.

"Okay." says Harper.

The next day.

Alex give some of her money to Harper.

"Here. I wanna share my sexy money with you, my sweet buddy." says Alex.

"Thanks, Alex." says Harper in a cute tone.

"No problem, my friend." says Alex.

4 days later.

Alex and Xander have sex.

They've been doing it for 25 minutes.

Xander fuck Alex in the pussy.

"Mmmm, sooooo sexy!" moans a horny Alex.

"Indeed, baby!" moans Xander.

"I'm fuckable, right...?" moans Alex.

"Yeah, ya are!" moans Xander.

"Thanks!" moans Alex.

"No problem!" moans Xander.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex.

Xander fuck harder and faster.

Alex love that.

"Holy shit, babe!" moans Xander.

"Yay!" moans Alex.

"You're damn fuckable!" moans Xander.

"And you're so macho and manly!" moans Alex.

"Okay!" moans Xander.

It feels very sexy for both Alex and Xander.

They are very horny.

"Mmmm!" moans Alex.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Xander.

"Sexy!" moans Alex.

50 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, shit...yes!" moans Xander and Alex as they cum at the same time.

Xander release a huge load of cum deep in Alex' pussy.

The next day in Alex' living room.

Just like in the old days in the original timeline, before Alex changed history, she and Harper sit and drink coffee and talk.

"So, how's life being famous?" says Harper.

"It's wonderful. I love every minute of it and when I want a certian item I can buy it 'cause I'm fucking rich." says Alex.

"Okay. I'm glad you helped me come back to from death so I can be here as your friend again." says Harper.

"Thanks. I'm happy as well." says Alex.

"Cute." says Harper.

"Yeah." says Alex.

"I wish I had a boyfriend." says Harper.

"I can help you find one." says Alex.

"Awww. Thanks." says Harper.

"Harps, you're my friend so I want you to be happy and safe." says Alex.

"That is very sweet." says Harper.

"Yeah, Harps." says Alex.

2 weeks later.

"Please fuck me, Xander." says Alex as she pull off her pink sweatpants.

"You smell so damn sexy." says Xander, getting horny.

Xander takes off his pants.

"Are ya ready?" says Xander.

"Of course." says Alex.

"Here we go, baby." says Xander as he slide his dick into Alex' pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm, your dick is awesome!" moans a horny Alex.

"So is your pussy!" moans Xander.

"Thanks!" moans Alex.

"Holy fuck!" moans Xander.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Xander as he cum in Alex' pussy.

"Mmmm, yay!" moans Alex as she get a very sweet orgasm.

"Seems like my little bitch enjoyed a huge load of cum in her sexy hole." says Xander.

"I did love it, sir." says Alex, all childish and cute.

The next day.

Harper and Alex play electric guitar together in the garden outside Alex' mansion.

Alex use a black Gibson Les Paul custom Black Beauty and Harper use a white Gibson Les Paul standard.

The song they play is one that was a favorite for them both when they were 14 in the old timeline.

Both of them wear sexy clothes and they are happy.

"I made y'all tropical drinks." says Xander as he show up with yellow tropical drinks for Alex and Harper and himself.

"Sexy." says Alex.

"Nice." says Harper.

Xander, Alex and Harper drink together.

"Harps, here. Ticket to be my come-along guest to the year's AVN party." says Alex.

"Shouldn't you take your boyfriend with you?" says Harps.

"I don't have the time." says Xander.

"That's why you get to go instead, Harps." says Alex.

"Okay, Alex. Thanks." says Harper.

"No problem." says Alex.

"Yay." says Harper.

"Yeah." says Alex.

"Alex, when is the year's AVN...?" says Harper.

"On Saturday night next week." says Alex.

"Nice." says Harper.

The next day.

"Alex, what do you plan to wear for the AVN party?" says Xander.

"Not sure yet. It's between my white sexy leather dress that I bought in Italy or a pink tight tank top and baggy black sweatpants." says Alex.

"Wear the dress, it's an award show. Being a bit formal is expected, even if it's a porno award show." says Xander.

"Good idea. I'll go for the dress." says Alex.

"Sexy. I hope you and Harper are gonna have fun." says Xander.

"The AVN is always nice. Free drinks and free food and I get to meet all the other high end chicks in the porno industry." says Alex.

"I hope you'll win something." says Xander.

"Me too. I was told I am nominated in the Best Orgasm of the Year." says Alex.

"Should be easy victory for you." says Xander.

"Thanks." says Alex.

"You always get very powerful orgasms." says Xander.

"I'm a horny babe." says Alex.

"Yeah." says Xander.

"I'm gonna order us some lunch." says Alex.

She sends an e-mail to a local pizza-place, ordering luxury pizza.

Half an hour later, a delivery girl show up with the pizza.

Xander and Alex eat the pizza in bed while watching the lunch-time news on TV.

"You smell like an orgasm." says Xander.

"Thanks." says a happy Alex.

"No problem." says Xander.

"Am I your favorite fuck?" says Alex.

"Of course ya are." says Xander.

"I love you too." says Alex.

"Sexy. Thanks." says Xander.

"Anytime." says Alex.

50 minutes later, Alex and Xander has eaten all of the pizza.

"Let me give you a bit of sexy fun." says Alex as she slide her right hand into Xander's sweatpants, grab his dick and gives him a gentle handjob.

"I like that, baby." says Xander, getting horny.

"Nice." says Alex with a slutty erotic smile.

"Yeah." says Xander.

"Xander, when you need to cum, just cum over my little hand." says Alex.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" moans Xander as he cum.

The cum get over Alex hand and arm and on Xander's t-shirt.

"Sexy! Big load of cum. You're a real man, but I already knew that." says Alex.

"Thanks, baby. You're a real slut and I love that." says Xander.

"Okay. Thanks. I love you and your dick." says Alex.

Xander and Alex kiss each other.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
